backstreetboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren Kitt-Carter
) |Row 6 title = Occupation(s) |Row 6 info = Fitness Expert/Trainer Actress Model Producer WBFF Competitor Television personality |Row 7 title = Years Active |Row 7 info = 2007-present |Row 8 title = nationality |Row 8 info = American |Row 9 title = height |Row 9 info = 5' 11" (1.8 m) |Row 10 title = spouse |Row 10 info = Nick Carter (4/12/2014) |Row 11 title = children |Row 11 info = 2 }}Lauren Michelle Kitt-Carter (nee Kitt, born June 3, 1983) is an American Actress, Fitness Expert/Trainer, Fitness Competitor, Model and producer. Known for her fitness video series Kitt Fitt on YouTube, she has appeared in The Pendant, Dead 7 and One Life to Live and starred in her shared reality show, I (Heart) Nick Carter with husband Nick Cater. Lauren has also help Nick kept him away from the suicide and the alcoholism. Early life Lauren Michelle Kitt-Carter was born in Southern California, to her divorced parents, Robin and Larry Kitt. Her mother, who was adopted, is of Irish descent and her father is Mexican and Native American. Carter's sibling is Alexandra. I had a very normal, American, Southern California childhood. Everyone in my family on my dad’s side were tradesmen … tough, leave-early-come-back-late, dirty workers with that mentality of work hard to provide for your family. The girls stayed home. We cooked, cleaned and had to go to school and get good grades. My dad was very strict, so I didn’t grow up watching MTV as it was forbidden in my house. I didn’t even know who the Backstreet Boys were until I was in my early twenties. My mum was a stay-at-home mum and she just focused on raising me and my sister. She was adopted from Ireland and my dad’s family is Mexican/Native American so we’re an eclectic group. Career Early years Growing up, Carter began her career at a young age, when her father enrolled her in dance lessons in ballet, tap, jazz and all styles when she was 2-3, and . As a kid, Sadly, she and her sister grew up in an unconventional, dysfunctional family. Like her husband, Nick, she, too, also had a rough childhood, due to her parents' divorce and her estranged mother being a con artist. My parents divorced when I was nine and I can remember from nine-years-old having a very tumultuous relationship with my mother. My mum had me when she was 18 and my dad was 20 so she’s only 18 years older than me and I can remember her celebrating her 30th birthday and she wanted to be out with her friends and have a social life. It was difficult when she was trying to take care of two girls. We fought a lot and it was a lot of back-and-forth between my dad’s and mum’s house. I also wasn’t focused on school. I rebelled against my parents and looking back I wish I would’ve listened to the adults in my life and stayed in school! No, it backfired on my father. He was so strict that when my parents got divorced it was like, “Oh you can play one parent off the other!” When I was with my mum I could sneak out of the house and go hang out with my friends, party and miss school but when I was at my dad’s it was still very strict. It made me want to rebel. Despite that, she lived in Tokyo for 3 years after high school since she was 18 and then Paris before moving back to the states. Fitness career After moving back to the states, Carter decided to joined the industry after She started her fitness video series Kitt Fitt in 2013 with her fitness mantras and tips on workouts. Her popularity rose to the next level when Nick Carter starred in the videos as cameos. The Channel name is “Lauren Kitt.” Although it lies dormant now, since no new videos have been uploaded in 3 years, it does depict how Nick Carter’s entry in the videos boosted the viewers. She currently has over 4,779 subscribers totaling over 255,461 views as of November 2017. Her fitness video series “Kitt Fitt,” received the most views on each of the total six episodes which accounts for more than 1/3rd of the total views. The teaser alone has over 33K views and the video showing Nick Carter titled as ‘Welcome to “Kitt Fit”!' has gained over 75K views. Acting career Since coming back to the US, Carter has never got into the entertainment industry before until she met the sister of her husband, whom she was hooked up. Two years since dating Nick, she appeared in the first film he directed and had written called “The Pendant” in 2010. It was a short 15-minute film and can be purchased on his official website. The only public viewing of the film was at the Royal Theater in Toronto on August 13, 2010. Fans could see the film by buying tickets through his official site. He has also directed another move in 2012 but no word when that will be released. Kitt was also on one episode of "One Life To Live" in 2013 as a boot camp instructor. Her other appearances were in TV show “The Real” in 2014, “Larry King Now” in 2014, and “Entertainment Tonight” in 2016. Her wedding with Nick Carter can be seen on YouTube at VH1 titled “I Heart Nick Carter | Husband & Wife | VH1" alongside various stories, news, photos, etc. starring herself, Nick Carter and their son, Odin Carter, for which the first look was uploaded by Entertainment Tonight. In 2014, Carter and her husband (then fiancé at the time), Nick, starred in their own VH1 reality show, I Heart Nick Carter, which centered around the planning of their April 2014 wedding and premiered on September 10, 2014 on VH1. The show only had 8 episodes. Its documented her life and her now-husband Nick’s life as he prepares to get married. Which included Nick trying to set the wedding date in between Backstreet Boys touring. As well as footage of Nick working. Recording a new album with New Kids on the Block member Jordan Knight, various events such as a book signing, charity event, touring with Backstreet Boys in Europe (other members of the group also appeared on the show), his bachelor party and much more. The wedding aired in a one-hour season finale. Nick announced on Twitter that VH1 didn’t renew the show for a second season. In July 2013 Nick launched a campaign on the website Indiegogo.com, a crowd funding site to raise money for his movie “Evil Blessings”. The goal was to raise $85,000 and instead the campaign raised $156,214. Nick has said that he’ll use is own money along with the money raised to fund the movie. In return for the donations there were multiple perks depending on how much you donated. They included chats with Nick on Skype, your name in the movie credits and/or website, movie merchandise (t-shirt, poster, DVD etc.), acting roles, tickets to the premiere, tickets to BSB concerts, an online concert and much more. Nick wrote the screenplay himself for the film. Due to a few setbacks the film was delayed and then later put on hold. In July 2013 the director of the film had passed away. The film was said to start filming in June 2014, but the success of the Backstreet Boys “In a World Like This” tour delayed filming and it was pushed back to January 2015. That gave Nick some more time to rework the screenplay. In October 2014 Nick announced that this film would be put on hold due to the death of the director. Instead he’ll film a new movie called “Dead West” in January 2015. The money donated for “Evil Blessings” will be used for this film. Nick hired the production company The Asylum (company who produced Sharknado) to help. In July 2015 Nick announced that the movie was renamed to “Dead 7” to give it a more global appeal. “Dead 7” includes various members of different boy bands. At Comic-Con 2015 in San Diego, Carter revealed his plans to film a movie that he had written, and would be directing and starring in. Entitled Dead 7, the film focuses on a ragtag band of gunslinger’s operating during a post-apocalyptic zombie plague. The film also stars Carter's wife, Lauren, and his bandmates Howie D. and AJ McLean. In addition *NSYNC's Joey Fatone and Chris Kirkpatrick, O-Town's Erik-Michael Estrada, Jacob Underwood and Trevor Penick, and 98 Degrees' Jeff Timmons will also star in the movie. The film also includes Jon Secada, Gerrado (who you may remember for the song Rico Suave), Art Alexakis (Everclear), and Debra Wilson (MadTV cast member) plus many more. The movie was filmed in Butte, Montana from August 2015 and finished early September. and The movie aired on the SyFy network in April 1, 2016. Charitable Rights Prior to that, Lauren is deeply committed to environmental issues and animal rights and is the proud co-parent (with Nick) of two dogs, Igby and Nacho, and a bambino cat named Mulder. Personal life I didn’t have many long-lasting relationships. I was never married, I don’t have any children, I was just dating. Then I moved to Japan when I was 21 and lived in Tokyo for three years. I’m six-feet-tall and, I couldn’t find any tall Japanese guys! And I was working so much that I was kinda celibate for those years and really found myself, which was a good thing. On October 20, 2008, Kitt was introduced to Nick Carter, who never had to wonder what his family would think of her, through his sister, Angel, and brother, Aaron Carter, who knew Lauren before him, after intuitively knew the couple would enjoy each other’s company and persuaded them to meet. The two were introduced at a movie night at Nick’s house, where a sign from the heavens seemed to approve the match and a relationship eventually blossomed. As it grew more serious, Lauren recalled that she had to make a decision between continuing her career and giving the romance a chance. “Three hours into conversing on my balcony overlooking the beach, we saw shooting star after shooting star,” Nick remembers. “We both looked at each other and it got quiet.” I was actually friends with his Nick’s sister before I even knew him. She and another friend of ours had been trying to get us together for a long time and one day, they managed to set us up on a blind date. Nick and I met and talked for hours and hours and eventually, just fell in love. "When I first met Lauren, I was in a place where I wanted to stop completely any drinking and drugs," said Nick. Nick: My sister and family members had been trying to introduce me to her. They knew Lauren before I did and they all hung out. Lauren would always say, “No, I don’t like the Backstreet Boys and pop stars and all that.” One time it came into fruition because she was like, “Fine I’ll meet him, now leave me alone!” I invited Lauren over and we all hung out. We went out on the balcony and all of a sudden these shooting stars came across the sky and we were both looking at them at the same time like, “That’s trippy!” I had to go sing the national anthem for the world series of baseball with the Backstreet Boys the next day and I just didn’t want to leave her. What was your first date? Nick: That was the first date - it was a cute little date night with my whole family. We watched the movie Big with Tom Hanks. Lauren: When I met Nick I had a very hard shell. I’m not open with strangers, I don’t lay it all out there and I have a small group of people who I allow into my life, so I was shocked at how open and vulnerable he was. He had a power of vulnerability that was astonishing and admirable. Nick: She was different, but you could tell she had gone through a lot in life and that’s what I shared with her. I’ve experienced so many different things and she has had a tough life too with her family and upbringing. It was like we spoke the same language. It was always difficult for people to relate to me because I had been through so much and whenever I met a girl before I just didn’t have things to talk about because my life had been pretty extreme to that point. We shared a lot of similarities. Nick was in the early stages of sobriety when you started dating. Did you see his struggle? Lauren: Definitely. He was very steadfast in wanting to be sober. It was the people he'd surrounded himself with that was hard for him to deal with because they were freeloaders and enablers. They were there to use him and feed off him, so that was the biggest struggle I saw. Nick, since you were still coming through your battle with addiction when you started dating, how much did Lauren help you? Nick: I had been diagnosed with cardiomyopathy, so I was trying to change my life around. I had been sober for six months and told my brother and my sister, "I don't want to meet anyone because I'm trying to focus on changing my life right now, working out and eating better." So that's why I didn't want to meet her. What I liked about her was that she had a very strong personality. I felt like I could be accountable to her and we could hide within one another. I just felt protected and that was important because I was out there on my own and had run with so many bad people ... it had been really tough for me. I had to make a choice the minute I met her and say, "This is the person that I want to spend my life with and I feel safe with her." She helped support my sobriety and my well-being from that point. Did you have a moment where you were like, 'She's the one'? Nick: I just loved being around her, didn't want to be away from her and enjoyed our fun times and bad times. When you want to spend every waking minute with them, they're the right one. What's the biggest thing you've learned from Lauren about love? Nick: That true, real love is something that's unconditional. I had always been searching for that real love and it's hard to find in this business because a lot of people will put on a face and tell you what you want to hear. What are your favorite qualities about Lauren? Nick: She's stubborn, but also very protective and has the biggest heart. She's a softie on the inside and she loves immensely. She's an extremist – when she truly loves something she LOVES it to the point she's hard to be around! And, I'm an attention seeker, so she gives me all the attention I need! Lauren, what's the greatest thing Nick has instilled in you? Lauren: That's easy – he has taught me how to be vulnerable. Funnily enough, he has gotten me in touch with my feminine side! Lauren: Our relationship dynamic is funny. In a lot of ways he's the female and I'm the male – he's very emotional and wants to talk about his feelings. He can't move on from certain things until his feelings have been addressed. I'm more a male counterpart – I'm black-and-white; if the problem's over, let's move on. Nick's taught me to open up, be vulnerable, take chances and be emotional. Lauren: Going back to him being vulnerable and emotional … he's the most loving person I've met and to me that was odd because he didn't come from a background of lots of love, attention, support and protection. So what he gives to me, sometimes it surprises me and makes me think, "Wow, I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Lauren: Initially, not knowing him, I thought he was arrogant. Come to find out, he was just shy. Because he didn't stand up to greet me, he was just kind of like, "Hey, what's up?" I just needed to get to know him a little bit better. Once that happened, he was very loving and warm and vulnerable and sweet. Nick: I thought she was... Lauren: Tall. Laughs Nick: I thought she was tall and stunning, but I could tell she need someone like me to come in and love her and protect her and hold her. I just felt like she needed me. Just like best friend and fellow wife, Rochelle McLean, helping her husband with his addition, Lauren has help Nick kept him away from the suicide and the alcoholism. Along with her best friend and the other wives, Kristin Richardson, Leighanne Littrell and Leigh Dorough, Kitt also has been a target for cyber-bullying and death threats ever since she began dating Nick Carter from fans who believe they should be with Carter, not her and doesn’t understand why women fans were attacking her or even each other as she believes women were suppose to be supportive of each other, but luckily, Nick is quick to come to her defense against haters. While on tour in Australia, separated from his love for the longest time since they met, Nick realized he couldn’t live without her. After obtaining permission to propose from Lauren’s father, Nick set off on a mission to design the perfect engagement ring. He sent Lauren to look at jewelry for her birthday with his business manager at XIV KARATS. A diamond on one necklace captivated Lauren, so Nick had the stone removed and set into a ring. “I personally love it because it looks like a Star Wars battleship,” he explains. On February 20, 2013, Carter along with Kitt, some friends and family members were in Florida on an island in the Keys. Lauren’s father and Nick’s best friend were on hand to witness the shirtless Nick drop to one knee, pulling out the seven-carat gigantic pear-shaped diamond ring set on a thick band from his swim trunks and ask Lauren, wearing a red bikini, to be his wife With the ocean in the background and their dog at their feet. “She said, ‘Yes,’ and I’m, like, ‘I don’t know what to do,” Carter tells PEOPLE of the proposal. “She said, ‘You’re supposed to put it on my finger.’ So, I did. I was in shock.” Kitt gave her future husband a big hug after accepting his proposal. On April 12, 2014 They were married in Santa Barbara, California. Many guests including members of the Backstreet Boys have said it was a very emotional and beautiful wedding. The wedding was featured in In Touch Weekly Magazine’s May 5, 2014 issue. The wedding was also filmed for Nick’s reality show “I Heart Nick Carter”. On October 27, 2015, it was revealed by multiple sources that Nick and his wife Lauren were expecting their first child together. On November 2, the couple found out live on Dancing with the Stars that they are expecting a baby boy. The couple also revealed that they were expecting a child earlier in the year but suffered a miscarriage. On April 19, 2016 after a successful all-natural water home-birth, the two welcomed their son Odin Reign Carter after 30 hours of labor. On September 2018, Carter revealed that Lauren miscarried their daughter. On May 24, 2019, Nick announced that Lauren is pregnant with their second child. On October 2, 2019, their second daughter, Saoirse Reign Carter, arrived. Substance abuse Carter has acknowledged ongoing struggles with drugs and alcohol abuse like Nick. She revealed on Larry King that she started as a minor. I also wasn’t focused on school. I rebelled against my parents and looking back I wish I would’ve listened to the adults in my life and stayed in school! No, it backfired on my father. He was so strict that when my parents got divorced it was like, “Oh you can play one parent off the other!” When I was with my mum I could sneak out of the house and go hang out with my friends, party and miss school but when I was at my dad’s it was still very strict. It made me want to rebel. Gallery 1241213155526_f.jpg 00 (1).JPG 0.jpg 1264786587321_f.jpg 579066_478073258912387_1137166959_n.jpg tumblr_o652n6hFDZ1qiquvao1_1280.jpg LAUREN.JPG 31310676_115063776036925_3558549072396681216_n.jpg 61st+Annual+Grammy+Awards+Red+Carpet+65pFDmAA2Pix.jpg 58410121_350005208960021_47905477508371261_n.jpg 64249510_421562645350574_1723750838691173345_n.jpg 77429108_2653204584907388_890753479415086241_n.jpg Filmography Facts *Just like best friend and fellow wife, Rochelle McLean, helping her husband with his addition, Lauren has help Nick kept him away from the suicide and the alcoholism *Along with her best friend and the other wives, Kristin Richardson, Leighanne Littrell and Leigh Dorough, Kitt also has been a target for cyber-bullying and death threats ever since she began dating Nick Carter from fans who believe they should be with Carter, not her and doesn’t understand why women fans were attacking her or even each other as she believes women were suppose to be supportive of each other, but luckily, Nick is quick to come to her defense against haters *She got her husband’s initials tattooed on her neck *Favorite Color: Purple *Favorite Holiday: Halloween Category:Backstreet Wives Category:Families